Gordito Favorito
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Víctor siempre amó, ama y amará el regordete cuerpo de Yuuri.


Su cuerpo siempre tuvo la tendencia a engordar. No importaba qué tan poco comiese, si no quemaba las calorías que ingería, estas terminaban acumulándose en sus caderas, estómago y rostro.

Entró a practicar ballet desde pequeño debido a que una _senpai_ de su madre ejercía un taller en Hasetsu. Estuvo allí hasta la edad de ocho años, cuando su maestra le incentivó a que fuera a patinar.

El ejercicio que ganó lo mantuvieron en un buen estado físico hasta que, por razones del destino y que no quería recordar, dejó el deporte a los 22 años.

Luego realizó la rutina de Víctor Nikiforov y su vida cambió por completo.

El patinador ruso se presentó en su casa, desnudo en las aguas termales, asegurando que sería su nuevo entrenador para el Grand Prix.

Recuperó su peso. Pasó por los distintos campeonatos, los nacionales, el asiático, en Rusia, y al llegar al Grand Prix tuvo un _pequeño_ inconveniente.

 _―El joven patinador japonés, Yuuri Katsuki, sufrió una fractura en su pierna luego de haber sido atropellado por un conductor ebrio la noche antes de la competencia de patinaje._

Supo de inmediato que su carrera estaba acabada. Lloró cuando el médico le explicó que debido al accidente no podría volver a patinar. Lloró al sentir que había decepcionado a Víctor, a sus padres, a Minako, a sus amigos, a sí mismo. Tenía todas las de ganar el primer lugar y ahora no podía.

Lloró cuando su entrenador ruso se quedó con él todo el tiempo que estuvo internado en el hospital. Y lloró más cuando este mismo le dijo que jamás lo dejaría de lado.

Luego de dos semanas, horas antes de ir al aeropuerto, recibió la visita de Plisetsky. Le felicitó por haber ganado mas este solo le abrazó sonrojado, gruñéndole que algún día volverían a patinar juntos.

"Los adolescentes creen que todo es posible", pensó el japonés luego de haberle palmeado la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a Japón, su familia y amigos lo recibieron, ayudándole con las muletas y el equipaje. Víctor iba tras de él, asegurándose que no tuviese problema alguno.

Y ya con veintiocho años, Yuuri se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación en Vancouver. Con las manos se agarró el estómago que sobresalía de manera redonda de su cuerpo. Luego pasó un dedo en su papada, las mejillas; vio sus brazos, sus piernas... Se dio la vuelta, viendo esos incómodos pliegues de piel en su espalda y lo grande que estaba su trasero.

Un pequeño caniche marrón ladró al ver a su dueño suspirar y ponerse una camiseta ancha.

―Katsudon, silencio. Los vecinos volverán a quejarse.

El can aulló bajito por la reprimenda y saltó a los brazos del japonés. Yuuri lo atrapó y le acarició el lomo, dejándose lengüetear por su mascota.

Ambos fueron al sofá a ver televisión. Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, el pelinegro se irguió, caminando hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

―¡Yuuri~! ¡Amor~! ¡He llega- Oh, Katsudon!

Víctor apareció con el cachorro en sus brazos, riéndose por esos besos mojados que le daba el perrito.

Yuuri solo se rio de la actitud de su esposo con su mascota y volvió su vista a la olla.

―Llegaste temprano, creí que seguirías en la pista con los niños.

―No~, ellos estuvieron maravillosos hoy y les permití salir temprano. ¡Pero mañana el entrenamiento será el doble!

El japonés rodó los ojos y suspiró, el ruso nunca iba a cambiar.

―¿Y qué estás cocinando esta vez, mi pequeño cerdito?

―Algo que te dará dolor de estómago si no me dejas trabajar tranquilo ―explicó el de cabello negro sintiendo los brazos del mayor aferrados a su gruesa cintura.

Víctor lo soltó no sin antes depositar un sonoro beso en la regordeta mejilla del más bajo. Se alejó de la cocina, yendo directo hacia el otro lado de la mesa americana, sentándose en uno de los banquillos que tenían ahí y miró con dulzura a su pareja.

―Te estuviste mirando en el espejo otra vez ―comenzó a decir con una sonrisa―. Siempre cocinas verduras cuando te deprimes por tu peso.

El nipón dejó de cortar los vegetales y alzó la vista hacia el de cabello cenizo, con un rubor plantado en sus mejillas. Llevaban cuatro años de casados y aún se avergonzaba con las palabras que soltaba el ruso cuando lo descubría en algo.

Luego del accidente, Yuuri comenzó a comer más, a causa de la ansiedad que se instaló en su cuerpo tras la noticia de no poder volver a patinar. Sin importar las reprimendas que le daba Minako, no dejó de comer. Se sentía asqueroso pero no lograba controlarse. Incluso comenzó a evitar a Víctor por la vergüenza que sentía al volver a ser una persona gorda, toda esa grasa en su cuerpo le deprimía y solo lograba llenar ese vacío con comida.

Víctor estaba al tanto de que el más joven sufría de ansiedad y tendía a comer más de lo necesario. Y para sorpresa de todos, nunca se alejó del japonés. Lo acompañaba en sus comidas, le robaba un poco de los dulces que el pelinegro ingería algunas veces, ¡e incluso había logrado dormir con él en su habitación! Antes de que ambos perdieran la conciencia tras el cansancio, el ruso lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía y no lo soltaba en toda la noche.

Con estas constantes muestras de cariño por parte del de ojos claros, Yuuri comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ya no comía tanto como antes y sonreía más. Su relación con el mayor se intensificó tanto que, sin palabras, habían iniciado su noviazgo dentro de la residencia Katsuki.

Y al año siguiente se mudaron a Canadá por el nuevo trabajo de Víctor, y fue allí donde se casaron.

Y en ningún momento Nikiforov se quejó del regordete cuerpo de su esposo.

―No está demás comer una sopa de verduras de vez en cuando ―se defendió Yuuri, regresando la vista al cuchillo.

El entrenador bufó divertido y lo dejó cocinando, centrando su vista en el cachorrito marrón que lo miraba con atención. Su querido Maccachin había fallecido dos años atrás por la vejez y Yuuri decidió que lo mejor sería que comprasen otro cachorro. No sería un sustituto ni nada, solo necesitaban sentirse completos de nuevo y los caniches ya habían comenzado a ser parte de la vida de ambos.

―Lindo y pequeño Katsudon~, de seguro mami no te sacó a pasear y por eso estás inquieto~ ―recitó Víctor con su característica sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el estómago al cachorro.

―¡No me digas así! ―gritó Yuuri desde la cocina.

El de cabello cenizo volvió a reír y camino hacia su habitación para conseguir la correa para sacar al caniche. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se abrigó para volver a salir a la intemperie.

Pasó por la cocina para despedirse, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su esposo.

A pesar de haber ganado peso, se sentía satisfecho por la confianza que logró sacar de su Cerdito. Si bien se encontraba fuera de forma, lo seguiría amando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Nunca se lo diría a otras personas, pero amaba con todo su ser al Yuuri rellenito.

Y siempre se lo estaría recordando a su esposo japonés.

* * *

 **Jajshdkajsh es mi primer fic que escribo para el fandom de _Yuri! on Ice_ , espero que les haya gustado~.**

 **Puede que dentro de poco escriba más sobre esta serie, de verdad me matan esos dos, ¿no pueden ser más gays? -corazón-.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review~.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Ah, y por lo de Makkachin... Lo lamento, pero si tomamos en cuenta que los perros no viven más de 13 años... y el pobre estaba desde la adolescencia de Víctor... jeh. Ciclo de la vida~.**


End file.
